


Winter Winds and Snow Clouds

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HehheheHEHEHEHEHEH, Kissing, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a Yeti in Maine, and reveal more than they bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time I've actually published a completed X Files fic so I hope it's good

Scully stepped out of the car and rubbed her hands together. She and Mulder had been assigned to a case out in the middle of God knows where, Maine, and it was about 30 degrees out. Every time she took a breath, a cloud appeared, and the ground was frozen beneath her feet. And from what the weather channel said, it was only going to get colder. The town they were in had about two hundred people, and she could tell just by looking at the motel that they didn't expect visitors very often.  
“We’re here because of reported sightings of a yeti. One woman says she found a claw which she claims belongs to the yeti.” Mulder said from the other side of the car. Damn Mulder. Why did she bother following him anywhere? If she asked, she could've gotten transferred out of the X Files. But part of her believed him. Part of her knew the truth was out there, and was willing to follow Mulder into the armpits of America to find the source of paranormal activity. And part of her was helplessly in love with him.  
Of course, she would never tell him that she was in love with him. Besides, he was so focused on his work that she doubted that he noticed the way she looked at him. And she wanted to focus on her career anyway. Well, as much of a career as you can have working in a basement office with Fox “Spooky” Mulder.  
“How do we know it's not just a bear claw?” Scully asked him.  
“We don't. That's why we’re here.” He said, and together they walked up to the front office of the motel, which was a single room containing a desk with only a bell on it, a couch, and the person sitting behind the desk, who was asleep. His name tag read “Carl”.  
Mulder rang the bell, and Carl snapped awake, looking around in mild panic. Carl looked about 19, with acne dotted across his weirdly pale face and bright orange hair.  
“I-uh-please don't tell my boss!” Carl said, in a voice that sounded like he hadn't hit puberty.  
Mulder smiled and leaned on the desk. Oh god. That smile. It made Scully’s heart race whenever she looked at him. “Don't worry, we’re not gonna tell on you.” He pulled out his badge. “Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. FBI. We’re gonna need a couple of rooms.”  
Carl was so surprised at seeing two FBI agents in his little motel that he kicked the desk, accidentally sending himself flying backwards onto the floor. Yelping, he quickly pulled himself back up and pulled out a notebook from within the desk, jotting something down, which Scully assumed was their names. He then pulled two sets of keys out of a drawer within the desk and held them out.  
“Rooms one and two, Mr. Mulder, sir!” Carl shrieked, clearly louder than he had expected.  
Mulder took one key and Scully took the other. “Thanks, Carl. You've been a big help.” Mulder said, and Carl looked as though he were about to faint.  
They walked out of the office and back to their car to grab their bags. As Mulder opened the trunk, both he and Scully reached for their bags at the same time, and their hands brushed against each other, causing sparks to fly through Scully’s entire body. She quickly recoiled, motioning for him to grab his bags first. She had to look away to cover up the blush crossing her face. Unfortunately, he noticed.  
“Something wrong, Scully?” He asked, in his wonderfully quizzitive voice that made her heart race.  
She feigned a cough. “I think I might be getting a cold or something.”  
Mulder smiled. “The medical doctor getting a cold. Kind of ironic, don't you think?”  
“Doctors aren't immune to disease.” She said, rolling her eyes. Phew. Got out of that awkward situation.  
They split off towards their respective rooms, and as she unlocked the door, Scully noticed a curious brown stain on the edge of the door. She slowly opened the door, revealing a horrifying smell… and a dead body. It was a man, barely recognizable from the many deep gashes that covered his body. Blood was seeped deep into the carpet, and large, oddly-shaped footprints of blood led out the door.  
She dashed to Mulder’s room, which was the next door down, and rapped on his door. He opened it almost immediately and noticed the look of concern on Scully’s face  
“What is it, Scully?” He asked.  
“There's a dead body on the floor of my room.” She replied, and they walked over to her room. Mulder held his nose in an attempt to mask the horrifying scent leaking from the body.  
“Looks like the work of the yeti.” Mulder said, gingerly stepping over bloody footprints to approach the body.  
“Mulder, really. A man is dead here, and you automatically accuse the monster of some myth.” Oh, here we go again. She knew he would reply with some bizarre reasoning, something that made little to no sense and yet he still believed it wholeheartedly. Sure, it did look like the work of a horrible monster, but it could've just been a rabid bear, or someone pulling some sort of demented prank.  
“We’re going to have to do a full autopsy on this body. Pull out whatever you can on what might've done this.” He said, and she nodded. Huh. No argument in his favor this time. That was odd. But Scully wasn't complaining.

  
They drove up to the police station, which was nothing more than a glorified shack. Scully was pretty sure that they didn't get a lot of crime in this town, given that there was probably more bears than people living here. The police chief was a burly man, with mutton chop sideburns that could, pardon the phrasing, kill a man.  
“You found a what, now?” The police chief muttered, his gruff voice matching his appearance.  
“A body, apparently killed by some sort of large beast.” Mulder said. She knew he was trying to avoid saying ‘yeti’.  
“Well dang nabbit, we ain't have had a murder round these parts in near a hunnid years!” The man stroked his hideous mutton chops that looked like they belonged in the civil war. Scully began to wonder if he kept extra stores of food in there. He probably could, since they were so weirdly thick.  
“It's not a murder, sir. At least, it doesn't appear to be such yet.” Scully said, not being able to draw her eyes off of those monstrous sideburns. “It looks as though the man was killed by a wild animal.”  
The man knitted his eyebrows, which were also extremely thick. “Might've been one of them bears. We get quite a few of them varmints up round these parts. We just never had one kill a man before. Bad tidings, ya hear?”  
Scully wasn't entirely sure of what he meant by that, but she was anxious to get away from him since she was pretty sure he was the yeti himself. “Sir, we just need access to your morgue so we can do an autopsy.”  
The furry man frowned. “Well y’see, the nearest morgue is a good hunnid an fifty miles to th’ south. Since none a’ these things happen very often, we just don't have the use for one.”  
Scully locked eyes with Mulder and they came to a silent agreement. They'd have to make do here. Scully pondered for a moment, then asked, “Do you have some sort of doctor's office we could use for the autopsy?”  
The man once again stroked his hideous sideburns. Scully was a little afraid that the things would come to life and eat her. “Well, we got the clinic uptown. It ain't much, but it's all we got. Ther’s an ambulance if you'll be needing to transport the body.”  
Scully nodded. “Excellent, thank you.”  
And with that, her and Mulder left the police station. They quickly got into the car, both anxious to get away from the bizarre, furry police chief.  
“That guy was creepy.” Mulder said, turning on the car.  
“I was worried his sideburns would come to life.” Scully said, and they both laughed. They might argue about aliens and supernatural beings, but if there was one thing they could agree on, it was that they didn't trust the police chief.

  
The clinic was little more than a few small rooms with some lackluster medical equipment and the ambulance looked like someone pulled it out of the 1970’s. Nonetheless, it was all they had, so Scully employed the help of a young nurse to help her get the body to the clinic.  
“Now keep in mind, what you see in here isn't going to be pretty.” Scully said, attempting to reassure the young woman.  
“Ok, Agent Scully. I've seen people who've been attacked by bears before, so this shouldn't be too different…” her voice trailed off as she looked inside the room and saw the body. She turned around and threw up.  
Scully placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Work like this definitely wasn't for everyone. “You don't have to help if you don't want to.”  
The nurse stood up and wiped her mouth with a tissue. “No, I'm going to do this. We have to find whatever killed this poor man.”  
“Alright. Let's get this over with.” Scully said, and together she and the nurse managed to get the body into the ambulance. They drove it up to the clinic, and once they got there, Scully sent the nurse home. She shouldn't have to be working after seeing something horrible like that. Frankly, Scully didn't want to be there. She'd rather be back in D.C, not in some backwater clinic with a dead body and memories of the police chief’s horrifying sideburns ingrained into her brain. But she had a job to do, and she was going to do it.

  
Scully was about halfway through the autopsy when Mulder walked in, a hand over his nose. The body still smelled like shit. That wasn't going to change.  
“How’s it going?” He asked, eying the body.  
“I've found something odd, Mulder. This man was dead before he was attacked by whatever gave him those deep gashes. He has a knife wound between his ribs that penetrated his heart. He was dead for a while before he was attacked.” Scully said, pointing towards a slit in the heart.  
“Huh. Interesting.” Mulder paused. “Why did the police chief assume it was a murder when we didn't tell him anything about it?”  
Scully frowned. “You're right, that doesn't make any sense. But we don't even know who this guy is yet, much less if he had any enemies.”  
“Good point. I'll go talk to the police chief, see if I can get anything else out of him.” Mulder said, before heading for the door.  
Scully finished the rest of the autopsy in silence, not finding anything conclusive on who killed this guy or what caused the gruesome slashes. And then Scully realized something. She was going to need a new hotel room.

  
“I’m sorry, Miss Scully, but that was the last room we had.” Carl said, anxiously tapping on his desk. Just her luck.  
“Well, is there any other motels in the area?” She asked.  
Carl shook his head. “No, ma’am. We’re the only motel within about 50 miles.”  
Scully sighed. Great. Now she'd either have to sleep in the car, or ask Mulder if he'd let her bunk in his room. Just wonderful. “Alright, well, thanks Carl.”  
She walked out of the office and back to the car. Instead of getting into it, she kicked the tire and swore. Sure, it wasn't helpful, but it was stress relieving.  
“Something wrong?” Mulder asked, walking up to her. Where did he even come from? Scully swore he could appear out of thin air.  
“There's no motel rooms left. Do you mind if I stay in your room for the night? I can just sleep on the floor.” She knew he'd say yes, but it was polite to ask.  
“Sure, no problem. You don't have to take the floor, you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor.”  
“No, really Mulder it's no big deal. Besides, I’m pretty sure there's bedbugs.” Great way to lighten the mood, she thought to herself. Mention bedbugs. Yeah, that'll help.  
“Yikes, then we both might want to sleep on the floor.” He said, smiling. Damnit, that smile again. How she loved his smile. It made her heart feel as though it would jump out of her chest.  
“Maybe.”

  
Scully laid on the floor of Mulder’s hotel room and stared at the ceiling. The rest of the day had passed without much drama. Mulder had gone to talk to the police chief, only to find that he had magically disappeared. Go figure.  
Mulder ended up taking the bed, which Scully was fine with. Sure, it wasn't comfortable, but she was still 99% sure that there were bedbugs, and she wasn't willing to risk it. But she just couldn't seem to fall asleep.  
After several hours of staring at the same spot on the ceiling, Scully was just starting to get tired. And then she heard something. A creaking noise coming from the doorway.  
Sitting up, she peered through the darkness in an attempt to find the source of the noise. Her hand grasped her gun, which had been nestled beneath her pillow. And ever so slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a shadowy figure.  
“Mulder!” Scully yelled, and Mulder jolted up, holding his gun out. Apparently he slept with his gun too.  
Despite the two guns being pointed at it, the dark figure continued to open the door, revealing what it really looked like. It was about the size of a man, but crawled on all fours, and was covered in fine white hair. And its eyes. They were a shade of yellow that no living being should have, and they peered straight into Scully’s soul. But somehow, the beast looked oddly familiar…  
“It's the yeti.” Mulder said, and then it struck her. The beast, which Mulder had identified as the yeti, looked a lot like the police chief. Was the police chief really the yeti? Given his hideous sideburns, it wouldn't be surprising.  
And then the yeti began crawling closer to her. Before she could think, she squeezed the trigger. She hit it square in the chest, but it didn't stop moving. It crawled closer and closer towards her, and even though she put three more bullets into it, it didn't stop.  
She emptied her clip, but the creature was seemingly unfazed by the bullets now lodged within it. Scully froze, fear coursing through her.  
“Scully!” Mulder yelled as the yeti swung a clawed paw towards her. She dove out of the way, but the beast’s claws had grazed her arm. Blood seeped out of the wound, and she placed a hand over it to quell the bleeding. As the beast turned to face her, she crawled behind the motel dresser, breathing heavily. Then, she heard several gunshots, and a grunt which came from Mulder. She peered out from behind the dresser, to find that Mulder had jumped on top of the yeti and was holding the gun to its head. Then, right before he pulled the trigger, the yeti spoke.  
“Aight! Aight! Ya got me! Hoorah for you!” It said, in the distinctive voice of the police chief.  
Mulder slid off of the police chief’s back, gun still pointed at his head. Scully slowly stood, hand still wrapped around her wound. If she didn't get to a hospital soon, she’d pass out from blood loss.  
“Chief, you are under arrest for murder.” Scully said, and Mulder slapped handcuffs onto his wrists. Scully then noticed something. All of the fur was just a part of a suit, and the claws were bear claws glued to a set of brass knuckles. But one thing she just couldn't understand were the eyes. How did he get his eyes to be yellow? They weren't like that originally.  
The chief scowled when he noticed Scully staring at his yellow eyes. “Colored contacts.” He sneered. Ah. Everything made sense now.  
“Scully, you're hurt.” Mulder said, noticing Scully’s injured arm.  
“It's nothing.” She said, but she was starting to feel lightheaded. She couldn't deny that she needed to go to a hospital.  
“No, it's not nothing. We need to get you to a doctor.” Mulder said, reaching out to touch her arm in a reassuring manner. His fingers were warm, and again she felt that spark coursing through her body. If she wasn't so lightheaded, she probably would have kissed him right there. But there were more pressing matters at hand.  
“You take him up to the police station. I’ll have Carl drive me up to the clinic.” Immediately she knew that was a bad idea. She was willing to bet Carl didn't know how to drive.  
“No. I’ll take you. Mr. Yeti here will just have to wait in the backseat.” He said, stepping closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath, and it took all she could muster not to fall dramatically into his arms.  
“Mulder…” She paused, noticing that the police chief was no longer standing there. “He's run off! We have to catch him!” She said, and stumbled towards the door. She was about to fall when Mulder caught her in his powerful yet gentle arms.  
“Dana, we have to get you to the clinic.” He said, and before she could say no, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her out to the car.

  
Scully awoke in a hospital bed, fluorescent lights glaring into her eyes. Memories of what had put her there flooded back to her, with the last thing she remembered being falling into Mulder’s arms. She blushed at the mere thought of it. How dramatic. She glanced around the hospital room and found Mulder sitting in a chair, reading an issue of Better Homes And Gardens.  
“Hi.” She muttered, her voice hoarse. She felt as though she had swallowed a mouthful of cotton balls.  
“Scully. You're awake.” Mulder said, closing the magazine and sliding his chair closer to Scully. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like crap.” She said, smiling slightly. “Thanks for helping me out.”  
Mulder cracked a smile. “Sure. What are friends for.”  
He wrapped his hand around hers and gazed into her eyes, and Scully felt her heart began to race. The heart monitor also felt that. Then, she remembered one important thing she had forgotten. “Mulder, did you ever catch the police chief?”  
“Some hikers found him wandering through the woods. He’s sitting in the jail now.” He replied, and yawned.  
“Good.” She then noticed dark bags under Mulder’s eyes. “Mulder, when was the last time you slept?”  
He scratched his head. “It's only been about 36 hours.”  
Scully’s eyes widened. “Only? Mulder, that's not healthy!”  
Mulder glanced down at their locked hands. “I wanted to be there when you woke up.”  
Scully found herself blushing again. What an idiot. She could've been asleep for days, and he was willing to sacrifice his sleep just to be there for her when she woke up. God, if that didn't make her in love with him even more. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She slid over in the bed. “Here, Mulder. You need sleep.”  
He shook his head. “I'm fine.”  
He was clearly not fine. “Mulder. I insist.”  
He locked eyes with her, and he then realized that resistance was futile. He laid beside her, apparently trying to take up as little of the bed as possible. “Alright. But only for an hour or two.”  
Before they knew it, they were both asleep, Scully nestled against Mulder’s chest, Mulder’s arm around her.

  
Scully awoke to find her head resting on Mulder’s chest. She never wanted to move off of his warm chest, with his arm protectively around her. For a moment, she just listened to the quiet sound of his breathing and felt at peace.  
“Morning, Scully.” Mulder whispered, and Scully was dragged back into reality. No. She couldn't let this happen. She had to focus on her career, and…. she really did not want to move.  
“Hi, Mulder.” She said, and shifted so that she could see his face. He had a soft smile, and his hair was slightly tousled from sleep. God, he was so cute. She just wanted to kiss him so badly…  
“How're you feeling?” He asked, reaching to brush a lock of hair out of Scully’s face. His hand brushed against her face, and her heart raced. She wanted to control herself, control her feelings, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.  
“Fine. And you?” She asked, locking eyes with him. She could feel his heart began to race alongside hers. Did he have feelings for her in the way she did for him?  
“I’m great.” He said, and for a moment they sat in silence, enjoying each others company.  
“So.” Scully said after some time. “What do we do now?”  
“Well,” Mulder said, “for now we just enjoy our time here.”

 

  
THREE DAYS LATER  
Scully had returned to the office in full health. Well, her arm was in a sling, but other than that she was fine. Mulder kept nagging her, saying that she should’ve taken more time off, but she disregarded it. Besides, she didn’t have much of a life outside of work (to her dismay).  
Assistant Director Skinner was pleased with how quickly they had closed the case, and that the case was closed at all, given the history of the X Files. Mulder seemed a little sad that it wasn’t an actual yeti and just a man in a yeti suit, but really, what did he expect.  
“Morning, Mulder.” Scully said as she walked into his office.  
“Morning.” Mulder replied, giving her a small wave. He was sitting behind his desk with his glasses on, apparently deeply engrossed in the most recent issue of The Lone Gunman. Scully had once tried to read an issue of it. It was… an experience. She really had no idea how he could stand to read it.  
Scully sat in a chair across from his desk and tapped her fingers on her briefcase. After a moment, she asked, “Any new cases?”  
Mulder flipped the page of the magazine. “Yep. Up to Oregon to respond to reports of a man murdered by ghosts.”  
Scully smirked. “How fun.”  
He sat up and pulled off his glasses, laying the magazine on the table. “Scully, can I ask you something?”  
Scully grew alarmed. Did this have something to do with them cuddling in the hospital bed in Maine? She did her best to conceal her panic and muttered, “Yeah, sure.”  
“Do you like me, Scully?” He asked, his expression growing serious.  
Scully shifted in her chair. Did she like him? “Of course I like you Mulder, you’re my friend–”  
“Not like that, Scully.” He cut her off. “I mean, like me like me.”  
If Scully wasn’t so panicked, she would have rolled her eyes. God, this was just like high school. “Well, I mean, uh…” she stuttered, attempting to find the right words to respond without hinting that she was head over heels in love with him. She fell silent, noticing his pleading eyes.  
“Dana.” Mulder said, his voice quieting. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time, and I’m tired of holding it in. Now, if you don't feel the same, that's fine, we can just be friends or–”  
It was Scully’s time to cut him off. Except instead of cutting him off with words, she cut him off with a kiss. She leaned across his desk and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him towards her until they locked lips. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss that had waited too long. Her hand grasping his tie, his hands coursing through her hair.  
When they finally broke apart, Scully pressed her forehead to his, feeling the warmth of his breath. She didn't want to move. No, she wanted to stay here with him forever. His hands stroked her hair, and for a moment, she was at peace.

  
LATER THAT NIGHT

  
Scully rested her head on Mulder’s chest, a hand laid on his powerful muscles. Man, did that man know how to kiss. They had spent the night together, and Scully definitely didn't regret her decision. But the one problem was, she didn't know where they were going to go from there. They'd have to talk about balancing their personal and professional lives, and they'd have to consider whether or not to tell their coworkers, and…  
“Dana,” Mulder muttered, and she slid up to look him in the eye. How long had he been awake? “Don't worry about anything. We’ll figure it all out in the morning.”  
A level of concern welled within Scully. “But Fox, there's so much that we have to consider–”  
He pressed a kiss to her lips, distracting her from her worries. It was a light kiss, and ended too soon in her opinion, so she dove in for another one. Her body fit perfectly against his, as as they sunk deeper and deeper into the kiss, Scully could feel just how in love he was with her, and just how much she was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wasn't cackling happily while writing the last part


End file.
